


不断尝试

by IvySnow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Bad Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Sexual Frustration, imperfect sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvySnow/pseuds/IvySnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“我认为我们的方式不对。”<br/>Sam和Dean做爱。涉及轻微身体和尊严伤害。</p>
            </blockquote>





	不断尝试

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Or Die Trying](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020587) by [britomart_is](https://archiveofourown.org/users/britomart_is/pseuds/britomart_is). 



> This is a Chinese version, translated from the Original POST: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6020587  
> Thanks to britomart_is who kindly give me the honor to translate this very cute fanfiction.

第1日

 

是Dean提出的，在解决掉一份加油站快速早餐后，他仍旧陷于被缓慢而安静的口交唤醒所遗留的粘腻与蠢笨中。

认真说。他一直都在压抑向Sam询问为何他如此擅长这个的好奇。

这很重要。并非他对此有何怨言，但事情是，他们已经维持这样的关系三个月了，于是他不禁开始思考……

“我认为我们应该上床。”

Sam看向他，脸上挂着全然的困惑。他的嘴巴长大，露出满嘴的墨西哥卷。

“什……？”一块鸡蛋从Sam嘴角滑出，降落在他的衬衫上。

Dean做了个嫌弃的表情，伸手将它扫去：“我认为我们应该上床，你知道，真正的那种。”

Sam咽下他的食物，看上去依旧茫然：“和我们迄今为止的所有性经验相比？”

Dean真的很想揍Sam，为了不得不向他解释这个：“Sam，我们之前做的那些——那很好，非常棒。手活棒极了，口交棒极了，你在我的腿上磨蹭直到你射进自己的内裤也棒极了。可你不认为我们可以试试别的？”

Sam邹起眉头：“你是指，譬如，捆绑？”

呃，值得思考的建议。但不是眼下的话题，基督耶稣啊，有时候Sam就是如此的驽钝。

“天啊，Sam！他们在斯坦福不提供性教育吗？你的阴茎，我的屁股！”Dean在他的椅子里不自在地动了动：“或者，你知道，我的阴茎你的屁股。无论哪个，我认为我们应该尝试。”

“性教育是在六年级，笨蛋。”Sam沉下脸：“而且，我错过了那周。Dad拖着我们去狩猎……小精灵还是什么的，我忘了。”他靠进椅背，“另外，那是奧克拉荷马州，我不认为他们会为同性性爱课程提供一个学分。尤其是和你兄弟之间的。”

“好吧，你错过了，我猜你永远不会知道。”Dean换上一副更令人信服的表情：“但是，说真的，我们来做吧。我们已经做完其他所有能做的了，不是吗？是时候尝试真正的性爱了。”

“像是……现在？”Sam显得非常、非常不安。看上去十分滑稽，前提是那不会阻碍他把阴茎塞进Dean的屁股。在不久的将来。

“不，不是现在，天才。我们需要和验尸官谈话，检查尸体的状况，浪费……无论这是什么。然后洗个澡，因为你闻起来就像福尔马林。”

“混蛋。”Sam一面阴沉地说，一面拂去衬衫上的面包碎屑站起来。

Dean正打算反击，但他的电话响了，停尸房的助理告诉他们一具尸体在夜里从桌子上爬起来，袭击了如今已故的验尸官……于是工作优先。Dean几乎忘记了关于性爱的提议。

事实证明，Sam没有。

 

第7日

 

当Dean迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛时，只有极其微弱的光线透过窗帘渗进来。有东西在昏暗的房间里闪烁。就算是什么可怕的发光怪想把他们撕成碎片再吃掉他们的内脏，时间也未免太早了点。Dean翻了个身，看见Sam正目不转睛地凝视着他的笔记本，脸被屏幕发出的光照亮。

Sam甚至没听见他起床（难得的一次，没有弹簧的吱呀声），拖着步子走到桌前。Dean眯着眼睛去看是什么令Sam如此投入，瞳孔仍旧努力适应着光线。当他意识到Sam究竟在看什么的时候，一瞬间，他以为他依然在做梦。

“搞什么鬼，Sam？”

Sam猛地跳起来，几乎摔出他的椅子。

“基督操他的耶稣，Dean，别鬼鬼祟祟地溜到我背后！”Sam赶紧伸出手想要合上他的电脑。Dean拽住他的手腕，阻止了他。

“我只是像个普通人一样走过来，Sammy。你沉迷在你的同性恋色情影片里没注意到又不是我的错。”终于从昏睡的迷蒙中清醒过来，Dean不可抑制地露出坏笑。

“这不是同性恋色情影片。”Sam低声说，仍旧试图合上他的笔记本盖。

Dean将笔记本拽过来扫视着屏幕，向下滚动查看更多的图片和——哇哦，相当富有运动精神的——性爱体位：“好的，裸男们性交的照片，我完全同意这些不是色情片。”

Sam无力地将额头抵在桌面上：“它们理论上是具有教育意义的。”

“于是？”

“在……这儿，看。”Sam靠过去点开另一个文字更多些的窗口。Dean的目光略过页面，扫视着段落、标题和附有释义的照片。

“Sam，你是……在做调查？”

“什么？不！”

Dean挑起一边的眉毛。

“我猜你可以称之为——”Sam苦着脸：“嘿，又不是说你可以就只是——把它插进去然后开始活塞运动。”

“我非常确定那些是重要的组成部分。需要我给你画示意图吗？有助于提高你的理解速度。”

“我才不会让你残害我，Dean。”

“那你来残害我怎么样？”

“……哦，呃，”Sam手足无措地在脑内搜索适当的词，他的身体不自然地在座位上蠕动：“好的，好吧，那不是重点。”

Dean翻了个白眼。

“是、是、Sammy，我懂了。润滑剂。唐乐可呼吸法。拉玛泽，我不知道，无论什么见鬼的。不会有致命创伤，也不会有尴尬的‘被操屁股致死’的补告。”

他依在Sam肩上，将页面滚动到最下流的图片：“现在，这里有色情片可以观看。”

指尖在Sam的后颈打转，Dean低头看向桌面。他的视线被散落在桌面覆满Sam潦草笔迹的旅馆信笺吸引住了。

哦甜蜜的耶稣。

“你在做笔记？”

“唔，是的？”Sam的语句伴随着疑问。Dean甚至没有试图阻止自己爆发出大笑。

“伙计，你——”Dean的声音由于狂笑显得有些嘶哑，“你看色情片记笔记！”

Dean抹掉眼角的泪水，努力让自己镇定下来，但当他抬起头看见Sam受到侮辱的表情，他忍不住又重新狂笑了起来：“你看色情片记笔记！”

Sam站起来把他的椅子推开——他换上他最愤怒的表情。Dean发出了些类似傻笑的噪音。

“你是个混蛋。而且这只是——现在应付你实在太他妈的早了。我要回去睡觉。”Sam说，脸颊涨成了粉色。

深呼吸，Dean看着Sam爬上床转过身背对着他。视线巡游过Sam长而有力的身体，他咬住嘴唇。嗯，美味、性感，绝对的。

时间还很早，唯一合理的选择是回到床上继续睡觉。

Dean滑进被单下，一条手臂环过Sam。

“你生气的样子很辣。”他对着Sam的耳朵说，轻舔着Sam耳后的皮肤。

Sam在Dean的手臂间转过身，警惕却依然亲密地压向他。

Dean俯下身咬住Sam的喉咙，同时一只手潜进Sam的短裤，用手指包裹住温暖。察觉Sam在他手中变硬，他贴着Sam的皮肤微笑起来。

Dean允吸着Sam脖颈，然后抬起头看进他的眼睛。

“你知道这正式让你成为有史以来最大的怪胎，对吧？”

Sam沉重的眼皮猛然睁开：“很好。你是不打算让这件事过去了。”

Dean收紧了抓握的手，更用力地套弄，感受着Sam的阴茎忠实地响应着他的触摸。他用拇指打着圈逗弄龟头，换来Sam颤动的睫毛，和紧紧拧起的眉峰。

Dean维持着认真的表情：“不，我是认真的。我不确定我可以和这样的怪胎上床。这可能会成为一个问题。”

“Dean。”Sam低吼道。

“我的意思是，我得维护我的荣誉。”

“我恨你。”Sam说，但是片刻之后，他就开始在Dean的手中冲刺，喘着粗气。

Dean轻笑着将亲吻安静地落在他的脸颊。

是的，没错。他们的性爱将会是完美的。

 

第9日

 

Dean看见Sam朝图书馆的电脑区域走来，快速地关闭了MySpace的窗口。他的兄弟正抱着一摞厚厚的资料，显然，非常用功。

“你找到案子了？报纸上有什么信息吗？”Dean询问。

Sam把自己扔进椅子里，然后将那叠资料置于他们之间的桌面上：“不，我正在做调查。”

Dean快速翻阅起那些资料，“什么类型的——哇哦！”他像被烧热的煤炭烫到手一样丢掉了那张插图页：“Sam，这他妈的是什么？”

Sam将那页转到自己的方向并扫了眼上面的文字：“这是一个括约肌。”

Dean瞪着他，努力的寻找合适的词汇。猎鬼的副作用终于产生了，Sammy疯掉了。他压低声音：“好的，这是一个括约肌。为什么我正拿着一张括约肌的照片？”

Sam看着他就好像答案是世界上最显而易见的一样：“我以为你说过你认同做事前调查这件事。我在网上找不到好的解剖学照片，全都是色情片。所以我想我该试试图书馆。”

Dean花了点时间才明白过来。三、二、一——“哦。”Dean捂住脸，慌乱地，小心翼翼地，环视了图书馆里的其他人。

“基督啊，性爱调查？”Dean的声音仅比耳语高一点点：“你不认为有点太夸张了？”

“我想要了解得更加详细深入。”

“对。呃。”Dean用手指理了理自己的头发，缓慢地深吸了口气：“瞧，你能在我把这些东西扔掉前把它们拿开吗？”

“什么？Dean，它只是一个括约肌。我们每个人都有的。”Sam说，声音在他们周围回响。

Dean向后瑟缩了一下：“天，小声点！”

Sam瞥向周围，好像刚意识到他们还在公共场合。他不好意思地做了个鬼脸：“哦，抱歉。”

操他的上帝。“你他妈的从哪儿搞来这些的？”

“大部分是医学书籍。另外一些是性学/自助方面的。我只是做了些影印。”

Sam指了指柜台后面的复印机，显然那台机器由一位年轻富有有魅力的图书管理员管理。因为就在这个错误的时刻，那位年轻女人抬起头准确地捉住了Dean的视线。她的目光游移到Sam身上，又重新飘回Dean，然后微笑起来。她俏皮地冲Dean眨眨眼睛，露出一个“我懂”的表情。

Dean克制住想要杀死Sam的欲望，不断提醒自己这一切最后会以很棒的性高潮结尾。很多很多的高潮。

Dean从电脑前面站起来。

“好的，Sammy，我认为今天已经足够了。我找不到案子，猜你压根就没在找。拿着你的……括约肌图片，让我们离开这儿。”

直到他们回到街上，当Dean瞧见Sam失控地抽动着的嘴角，他才意识到自己被耍了。

“你这个婊子。”

所以Sam并不是一个精神失常的混蛋，他只是一个“公然羞辱他哥哥”的混蛋。

得意的笑容在Sam脸上展开：“复仇是如此甜美，Dean。”

Dean叹了口气：“这是不是说这些破事儿可以打住了？”

“当然不，我是认真的。”Sam停顿：“好吧，不是关于括约肌那些，那些可以到此为止了。”

 

当Dean在晚上打发Sam去买食物的时候，他并没有打算偷看那堆影印的资料，它们只是恰好呆在那里，在Sam书包的一个文件夹里。

听见Sam开门的声音，他不得不匆忙地把那些资料藏起来。所以，好吧，也许他读的有些过于投入了。只是也许。

重点是，Dean显然是个天才。性爱绝对是有史以来最棒的主意。或许甚至是世界和平的解决方案。只要小心无视那堆恶心的解剖学方面的东西，性爱真的是——非常非常，火辣。

Dean最初关于他们应该上床的模糊想法，迅速进化成为更清晰、更生动的场景，多亏Sam那些具有视觉效果的色情研究。当他幻想着Sam从背后进入他，他几乎可以感受到Sam强壮高大到荒谬的身体覆盖在他身上的重量。Dean同时在脑海中描绘Sam平躺着，而他骑乘在他身上的景象。

Sam将油乎乎的纸袋扔到桌上：“怎么了？”

Dean清了清喉咙，暗自调整有些紧绷的裤子。

 

第11日

 

Sam跪在他身前的样子令Dean的世界飞速缩小为仅剩下火热和潮湿。Dean用手扶在淋浴间的两侧支撑自己，忍不住希望他们能有一些更大的空间。身体的力量被每一次吮吸和舔舐抽干，他缓缓靠上背后冰冷的瓦片。

Dean的身体在快感中变得如此绵软无力，以至于Sam的手指几乎不受到任何阻碍地就滑入他的体内。突如其来的侵入令他微微颤抖，可依然环绕在他阴茎上的嘴唇却让他无法分出哪怕一丁点注意力。在Sam放开他的阴茎抬头望向他时，他所能感到的仅是沮丧。

“还好？”

“回到你原来的位置。”

Sam的嘴唇勾出一个傻笑，继而重新低下头去舔Dean的阴茎，将他含得更深。

Dean咬住自己的嘴唇，努力克制不向前撞进Sam嘴里。他实在没有多余的精力去在意那根手指——有些奇怪却没有不舒服——在他体内轻柔地抚摸扩张。

Sam就这样将他送上了顶峰，然后站起来亲吻Dean脖颈和脸颊，水流顺着他们的身体滑下。

“嗯，这倒是第一次。”Dean重新找回声音后说。

Sam抹掉黏在他下巴上的一滴精液，喃喃地表示同意：“从小些的开始适应，我们很快就可以真正地操了。”

 

第14日

 

Dean平躺在床上，视线落在斑驳的天花板，Sam的两根手指正在他体内弯曲延展。

“……所以我计划，我们再两天用两根手指，接着三天用三根手指，然后你就准备好接纳我的阴茎了。Dean？你在听吗？”

“唔嗯，”Dean的声音紧绷着：“Sam，你确定我们不能就只是……直接做吗？人们一直在做这种事，它并不必须要有这样一个适应过程。”

Sam的脸沉了下来，并且……哦上帝，那双眼睛。他正在换上他的“不要踢狗狗”眼神。混帐。

“听着，Dean，我只是希望正确地做这个。”他俯下身，轻咬Dean的耳骨，嘴唇沿着Dean下颚的弧度摩挲：“听我的？就只是再等等？”

Dean颤了颤，不由自主地追逐Sam嘴唇的温度：“这不公平，在你让我全身赤裸淫荡地躺在这里时来征求我的同意。”

“这代表肯定？”

“好吧，我们按照正式的日程来。我只想尽快到好的那部分。”

Sam的笑容异常灿烂：“会值得的，我保证。”

Dean将目光转移到他的两腿间，Sam的手消失的地方。他只是半硬，而在Sam的坚持下，润滑剂被涂得到处都是，凝固在他大腿上，并在Sam的手指滑进滑出时发出粘腻的水渍声。

“那么，这样有什么效果吗？感觉怎么样？”Sam的手指在Dean紧致的体内不断抽动分剪。

Dean喘息着。

“很好，哦天，就是那儿！不要停下，Sam，太棒了——”

Sam热切的笑容被点亮：“是吗？感觉很棒？”

Dean下一秒就抛弃了他的色情明星表演。

“不真的是。有点不舒服，事实上。”

Sam顿时沮丧起来：“就没有感觉好的地方？”

“它感觉起来就像是你的手指捅进我的屁股。”

Sam叹了口气把手指抽出随意在床单上了抹了抹：“没关系，我们明天继续。”

Dean扭动着，阴茎半硬，腿间一片滑腻：“那么现在？”

勾起唇角，Sam眼里重新燃起火花，他顺着Dean的身体缓缓滑下。在Sam开始将他舔硬时，Dean发出了愉悦的闷哼，并重新倒回枕头里。

 

第20日

 

Dean在Sam抽出时皱了皱鼻尖。Sam扔掉安全套，安静地在他身边躺下。Dean的眼睛盯着屋顶。拜托、拜托让他先说出来——

“我认为我们的方式不对。”

Dean松了口气：“你也这么认为？”

“对。我是说，它是——好吧，它感觉很好。显然。但难道不应该是……更多？像是有烟花在眼前爆炸。”

“绝对没有烟花。”

Sam阴郁地看着Dean柔软的阴茎，“显然没有。”他把脸埋进枕头，声音闷闷地：“下次会更好，好吗？我们只是需要……练习，或者别的什么。”

“Sam，你练习钢琴。你练习弓箭。不一样。还有快停下来，你会把自己闷死的。”Dean揪住Sam的头发把Sam从枕头里拽出来：“而且那种说法听起来有点令人难受。”

Sam翻过身瞪着天花板。Dean同样看着天花板，试图想出些什么话说。Winchesters从不失败。在任何事上。当然更不会在性爱上。操。

Dean看见他在Impala车前盖上来一发的愿望正在离他远去。上帝啊，还有Sam在Impala车后座操他的愿望，还有在Impala旁边的地上的。

Sam打断了他的思绪：“也许我们应该放弃。我是说，我们以前只是口交也挺不错。而且鉴于我们从来没真正成功，将来也不会想念。”

“不，没门，你疯了吗？”Dean转向Sam，并生气地瞪着他：“第一，在经历过你的指交日程和括约肌照片之后，我们才不会现在就见鬼的放弃——”

Sam缩了缩。

“第二，嘿！你真的能停止想这回事吗？你这么想进入我的屁股。”Dean骑上Sam的腰，蠕动着用屁股蹭了蹭Sam的阴茎。他趴在Sam胸口，换上严肃认真的表情：“绝不妥协于口交。我们一定要享受到超棒的、惊人的性爱，否则我们就不停尝试，直到死去。”

“至少我们会开心地死去。好吧，呃，希望如此。”

“保持这种精神。”

 

 

第23日

 

Sam用屁股推开门，他的两只手都被占满了。他将复杂的性爱体位示意图推到一旁，把打包的外带食物和止痛药放在床头柜上。透过落在眼前的碎发，他不确定地看着Dean。

“呃……你感觉怎么样，伙计？”

Dean愤怒地瞪他，调整了抵住自己腹股沟的冰袋的位置：“我坐在这儿，忍受着为了尝试你那些该死的杂技体位而造成的肌肉拉伤，这就是我现在的感觉，你这个怪胎。”

Sam在床边坐下，沮丧地垂着肩：“我很抱歉，伙计。我真的以为这些新姿势能帮我们找到正确角度之类的。网上说它应该感觉很好的才对。”

“下一次我们不会再听信那些网页了。”Dean靠着床头打开外卖盒，里面飘出炒面的味道。他再次调整冰袋，难受地动了动：“操。”

Sam点头：“你说的对。网络是不可信的。从现在开始，我们会关注更可靠的资源。”

Dean用他的脑袋撞向床头板直数到十。愚蠢的资源和愚蠢的性爱建议。搞什么？Dean只是想要他的弟弟把他操到失去知觉。这难道是很过分的要求吗？

好吧，无论如何，他至少还可以苦中作乐。

“你和你的资源想要过来替我把肌肉拉伤从脑子里赶出去吗？”

Sam的愧疚被点亮的眼睛代替，他把Dean的冰袋挪到旁边，小心地拉下Dean的内裤。

“这样好多了。”

 

 

第25日

 

“Sam，我会假装你没有在床上引用统计学数据的。”

“抱歉。”

“你打算道歉还是操我？”

"…"

“啊——哦，好选择。”

 

 

第26日

 

2点45分，他们停在一家便利店购买食物。Sam看见薯片和牛肉干旁摆着水果兴奋极了。

2点51分到2点53分，Sam吃了根香蕉。

Dean尽力避免自己撞上对面的车，因为他的眼睛完全没法从副驾驶座上移开。

2点54分，Dean看了眼时间，猛地将车开下高速公路并停在路旁，碎石子噼里啪啦溅得到处都是。Sam疑惑地看着他，不过很快就在Dean将他推在座位并骑上他的大腿扭动后开始呻吟。

2点56分，Sam射在了自己的内裤里。

2点57分，咬住Sam的脖子，Dean达到了高潮。

他们谁都没说话，缓慢地平复呼吸，宁静中只有发动机和驶过车辆的声响。Dean瘫软在Sam身上，感受着Sam胸口剧烈的起伏。

“Dean，这很糟糕。我们不该这么饥渴。”

“为什么不？”

“因为我昨天晚上操了你两次，今天早晨还操了你一次。”

“……我们饮食健康精力旺盛？”

 

 

第27日

 

“上帝啊，Sam，收起你那副全神贯注的表情。”

“我正在全神贯注。”

“这是你阅读屠牛事件历史时的表情。你不能在操我的时候用同样的表情。快收起来。”

“你太他妈麻烦了。”

“我只是比你更加成熟、明智——啊！”

“前列腺？”

“嗯嗯……”

“太好了！很好，它在……我现在还有碰到它吗？”

“呃，不。你得回到你之前的位置。”

“上帝，你真紧。这样呢？”

“唔……还是不太……”

“右边？左边？”

“耶稣啊，Sam，我不知道，这太荒谬——等等，操，操，再来一次，就是那里，对，不要停！”

“这样？”

“啊，没错……”

“操，Dean，你实在是——操，Dean！”

“就是这样，对，就这样，继续……”

“射出来，Dean，射出来，为我射出来，好吗？”

“唔嗯——”

“上帝啊，哦，上帝。是的，操，Dean！”

“啊。”

“哇哦。”

“这次……”

“感觉好些？”

“嗯。”

“嗯。”

"…"

"…"

“至少这次你让我射出来了。”

“我们会继续努力的。”

 

 

第30日

 

他们正在挖Millicent Harper的墓，大概挖到一半的时候，Sam脱掉了他一百层衣服中的第一层。等他们的铲子敲到棺材盖，Sam身上仅剩的那件薄T恤也已经完全被汗水浸透了。

Dean一直专注于工作，他真的有。可是Sam就站在那儿，脸颊通红，汗湿的头发卷曲地黏在额角，手臂由于力度而紧绷，背部坚实的肌肉成块隆起，伴随着粗重的喘息……

顶着不受控制硬起来的坚挺挖坟显然难以令人感到舒适，Dean决定休息会儿，让Sam完成烧掉骨头和把墓穴填回去的活儿。

当他从后面欣赏着Sam工作的身影，Dean决定宣布他的耐心正式耗尽。几个礼拜，他们已经浪费了几个礼拜的宝贵时间，那些本该用来享受性爱的时间，没有示意图和要点的时间。

是时候改变战略了。不，去他妈的——没有任何意义上的战略，再也不需要有了。

Dean点点头，轻咬自己的下唇。是时候享受真正的性爱了。

在回汽车旅馆的路上，Dean难以抑制地焦躁，座椅随着他不断改变姿势咯吱作响。他将车窗摇下让夜晚的空气灌进来，努力使自己恢复冷静。

“伙计，你还好吗？”Sam终于开口询问道。

“我没事，Sammy。”Dean说，声音比他预想的还要粗哑。也许他应该直接停在路旁。后座？不。车前盖？操，好的。不，操。旅馆，对。要把Sammy弄上床，是的，需要Sammy进入他。没错。更加隐私，更充足的时间。和Sammy一起，在床上。操，现在。基督啊。

到达停车场时，Dean几乎摔出了驾驶座，他绕到另一边揪住Sam的T恤，在Sam还打算收拾东西前一把他拽出来。

“别管它。”

“明天这车会闻起来像坟墓一样，我们得——”

“别管它。”

不可思议地，Sam竟然没有反驳，然而也只维持到他们走进房间。

“Dean，搞什么，伙计，你在生我的气吗？”

“脱衣服。”

Sam震惊极了：“你——”

“脱。全部。上床。”Dean已经开始解决自己的衣服：“立刻，Sam！”

Sam的速度比他整晚其他时候都要快得多。衣服悉悉索索抛落在地，Sam浑身赤裸地扑上床，嘴角还挂着蠢兮兮的笑容：“嘿，你觉得我们是不是应该尝试——”

“不。”Dean打断他：“无论你想说什么，不。”

Sam的笑容黯淡了些：“但是Dean——”

“Sam。”Dean从另一侧爬上床，弯下腰将急促而炙热的呼吸喷洒在Sam脸上：“只有这一次。请你就只是闭上嘴然后操我？”

Sam听话地闭嘴。他安静地点头，眼睛睁得大大的。

“很好，那么。”Dean用力亲吻上他的嘴唇。

Dean从床头柜的抽屉里翻出润滑剂，然后爬到Sam上方，骑在Sam胯部，推搡着Sam直到对方平躺在床上。他出神地凝视着这具高大健壮的身躯伸展、等待着他。

Sam看上去……就像刚挖了一整夜的坟。脸上粘着污渍。尽管回程的夜风已经吹散了身体的热度，Dean仍能闻到Sam汗水的味道，混合着泥土的腥气，仅属于Sam那种工作后独有的体味充斥着整个房间。

“操，Sammy，你太他妈的火辣了。”Dean感觉他下一秒就能射出来。他决定，一晚上时间看Sam挖掘墓穴作为调情和前戏绝对已经足够充分。于是快速并且高效地，他将润滑挤在手指上圈住Sam开始套弄，直到对方开始在他手中戳刺。

“自己握着别动。”

Sam用亮晶晶地眼睛渴望地看着Dean，乖乖地伸手环住自己阴茎的底部。Dean的双腿，由于狩猎造成的疲软和疼痛，在起身时微微颤抖。他停顿下来，将自己的目光与Sam紧紧锁在一起，然后缓缓在Sam的阴茎上沉下身，直到将对方整根纳入体内，直到他感受到Sam的胯骨紧贴住他的大腿。

Dean数着Sam睫毛颤动的次数，一次，两次，然后他开始移动。他的身体实在太过疲倦，酸痛的肌肉在每一次前后摆动时都叫嚣着罢工。可那感觉又实在太过完美，他在Sam身上起伏，享受着Sam深埋在他体内的每一寸火热，哽咽声伴随着愉悦的呻吟无可抑制地溢出他口中。

Sam的眼睛猛然睁开，Dean察觉一双巨大的手握住他的屁股，在他扭动腰肢时支撑住他的重量。Sam很快找准了频率，每当Dean下沉时他便迎合着向上顶弄，他的呼吸变得愈加粗重。

Dean不得不向前倾，手掌落在Sam肩膀上，用颤抖的双手分担部分体重。强壮的手臂环绕住他的身体，Sam忽然坐起来搂住他翻转了两人的位置。背部沉重地砸进床里，Dean几乎停止了呼吸。

Sam伏在他身上快速地抽插，越来越深的捣弄从Dean喉间挤压出阵阵低哑、毫无意义的呻吟。每一记刺入，都将他填得满满当当，每一次抽出，都令他浑身颤抖。世上不会有比这更棒的事儿了。Sam发出低哑的嘶吼，布满汗渍污迹的身体死死压住他，Dean的脑海中尖叫着爱爱爱，但当他的目光与Sam交织，所有的想法刹那间都消失殆尽，他喘息着攀上高峰。

一段时间后，Dean不确定过去了多久，他的意识回归了。他正被禁锢、被包裹在Sam修长的四肢中，一动也不能动。Sam微微抬起上身看进他的眼睛：

“还好？”

Dean吞咽了一下然后点头，手指梳过Sam的头发，扯着他让他重新靠回自己胸口。

“还好。”

柔软的嘴唇擦过他的肩膀。

这才是本该有的样子。Dean在合上眼睛前想。

 

-结-


End file.
